The Frostbiters/Tropes
Challenge Seeker '- London Mendoza is this * '''Improbable Sports Skills '- The show is mainly based on the snowboarding sport * 'Artistic License – Sports '- The show mostly shows the characters snowboarding in every episode * 'Growling Gut '- In "Kai's Stomach Bug" Kai's stomach gurgles due to having the stomach flu ** In "Trapped In A Cave" London's stomach growls in hunger ** In the short "Pancake Pandemonium", London's stomach gurgles after finishing the "Big Cake" challenge ** In the short "The Biggest Burp" Kai's stomach gurgles as he starts to get gassy, it gets extremely loud when Kai has enough gas that he was about to burp *** 'Kai: '(stomach gurgles) So gassy *** 'London: '''One more should do the trick *** (Kai drinks the last soda London offers, his stomach then gurgles extremely loud) *** '''London: '''Here it comes! ** ** * '''Balloon Belly '- In "Pancake Pandemonium", London gains one after finishing a pancake challenge, Also, the pancake has large amoounts of yeast in it, causing London's belly to grow to the size of a fitness ball ** In "Dare Day", Jamari gains a potbelly after taking a dare to drink an gallon of water ** Kai gets one in the short "The Biggest Burp" when London force feeds him sodas in order to make the loudest and biggest burp he's ever had ** London has another one in "World Record London" after he eats 122 sushis *** London: (Stomach gurgles) H-how many more do i have to eat? *** Jodie: Just 2 more sushis ** ** * 'Hollywood Healing '- After his belly exploded, London's stomach ends up fine (and back to it's slim form) * 'Duck! '- "Congratulations! You finshed the whole pancake! (whispers to Kai, Jamari, Jodie, and Jessica) You Might Wanna Take Cover" - Lusamine ** "DUCK AND COVER! HE'S GONNA EXPLODE!" - Jodie * "'Pop" Goes The Human '- London's Belly Explodes After The Pancakes Inside Him Was Too Much, He came out fine afterwards, but the store is covered in pancake mix * 'Relax-o-Vision '- The scene shows London's belly exploding for a few seconds, the scene then cuts to the store splattering out pancake mix * 'Disney Death '- Kai gets this in "Kai vs. The Bad Boyz Part 2". The Bad Boyz attack Kai with their deadlist move "The Fearsome Foursome". Jessica cries on Kai's chest, mourning his lost, Her tear falls on Kai's forehead, Kai Miraculously wakes up, The Frostbiters was relieved while The Bad Boyz was shocked, as they did not have someone survive their attack, It was reveal that Kai was Unconcious for some time * 'Heroic B.S.O.D '- Kai has this in "Kai vs The Bad Boyz Part 2" When Tremaine, the leader of the Bad Boyz, tells Kai that he has nothing special and is just a wimp after falls in the snowboarding competition, Kai, depressed, gives up his snowboarding life and locks himself in his room, Jessica snaps him out of it, telling him that leading their team both in and out of trouble, never giving up no matter what, and inspiring the team to work through problems is the most special thing he haves, * 'You Are Better Than You Think '- Jessica gets Kai out of his Herioic B.S.O.D this way, mixing with a love confession ** '''Kai: (sadly) Forget it Jess, i'm not suitable for this group...I'm not suitable for anything ** 'Jessica: '''Look at me, Kai ** (Kai looks up at Jessica) ** '''Jessica: '''Never say something like that, because you get us out of problems, you never gave up, and you inspire us, that's what's special about you ** '''Kai: '(blushes) You really mean that, Jess? ** '''Jessica: '''That's what i see in a special person like you * * * * * * * *